Shadow of Horror
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: The Lost Canvas : Kagaho, contre-maître de l'entreprise "The Lost Canvas", est chargé d'aller inspecter un ancien hôpital pour pouvoir démentir des rumeurs à son sujet et pouvoir, par la même occasion prévoir de construire une université sur le terrain. Seulement... les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'aurait souhaité... et il tombe... amoureux... d'un mort.
1. Prologue

**P****rologue: Projet d'aveni****r**

**- Les plans sont-ils prêt?**

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation. En face de lui, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, les pieds posés sur le bureau, un autre homme le fixait. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage. Hadès, était le chef d'une célèbre entreprise de rénovation: "The Lost Canvas". C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des idées révolutionnaires. Son entreprise avait vu le jour il y a maintenant 5 ans, et elle avait devancée, ses concurrents en un temps record. Hadès avait aussi un talent particulier reconnu, pour créer, de nouveaux bâtiments, d'une finesse et d'une beauté incontestable. Bien qu'il fut un peu étrange à approcher... personne, n'osait contredire ses idées, après tout, c'était un génie et toutes les sociétés ou personnes qui développés leurs activités dans ses constructions, n'avaient jamais eu à se plaindre.

**- J'aimerais tout de même que tu ailles inspecter les lieux avec une petite équipe. Tu dois être au courant des rumeurs qui courent sur cet ancien hôpital... N'est-ce-pas?**

**- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler...**

Devant le bureau, se tenait cet autre jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres. Il avaient de magnifiques yeux à mi-chemin entre le violet le plus brillant qui soit, et le marron le plus sombre qui puisse être. Kagaho, c'était son nom. Ce jeune de 18 ans, suivait Hadès depuis le début de l'entreprise, et même depuis plus longtemps encore. C'était sûrement son contre-maître le plus fidèle qui soit. D'ailleurs le patron n'avait jamais eu à faire de remarque déplaisante à son second.

**- Toutes ces balivernes pourraient ternir notre nouveau bâtiment. Je voudrais que tu ailles démentir ces inepties.**

**- Ce sera fait. **-lança-Kagaho.

**- Je te fais confiance. J'aimerais que tout soit réglé pour dans une semaine, le temps que nous soyons au point pour rénover Waverly Hills. des fantômes, des esprits... Je me demande à quoi ressemble les idiots qui croient encore à de tels chimères.**

Le patron de "The Lost Canvas" fit tourner son fauteuil, il regarda, longuement par cette immense baie vitrée qui se trouvait derrière son bureau. Ainsi, il avait une vie d'ensemble de la ville. Un autre sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, tandis que Kagaho restait, droit comme un piquet.

**- Tu peux disposer Kagaho. Je te fais confiance pour la suite. N'oublie pas de vérifier également la nuit. Je n'aimerais pas que des voyous cherchent à faire échoué notre projet.**

**- Bien. Je vais de ce pas choisir les membres de mon équipe, nous partirons demain matin.** -Conclut-l'égyptien.

Suite à cela, il sortit, sans rien ajouter, sans plus qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée entre eux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir quelques autres employés qui n'étaient pas influencés par des "on dit", puis ils partiraient, pour cet hôpital qui deviendrait, bientôt une grande université.

Kagaho laissa un soupir lui échapper.

**- Des fantômes?... Pffff... Une belle connerie pour faire aux enfants oui.**

* * *

_Voici donc le prologue de ma prochaine fiction "The Shadow of Horror". Alors pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience la suite de ma fiction DeathmaskxMû, soyez patients. Je n'ai pas encore visionné le manga en entier, et je préfère l'achever avant de terminer ma fic, car il est possible... que des spectres apparaissent._

_Enfin en attendant, je vous offre, cette courte fiction de 3 ou 4 chapitres qui sera sur la saison "The Lost Canvas". J'espère que la prologue vous a plu. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: L'ombre d'un doute**

Le lendemain, l'équipe partit sur les coups de 7 heures du matin. A bord de deux 4x4 noir, avec le nom de la compagnie sur les portières. Sans ils seraient passés pour des membres d'une quelconque mafia ou organisation du genre. Kagaho se trouvait sur le siège passager de la première voiture, au volant, Byaku, un employé difficilement impressionnable. Il était aussi un très bon architecte, et avait à de nombreuses reprises, empêcher des sots de faire capoter un chantier. Derrière eux, le plus jeune Cheshire, un stagiaire assez étrange... En effet, le blandin avait un goût très prononcé pour les formes qui étaient associés aux chats. Il avait d'ailleurs, proposer un plan avec une petite maison de la forme d'un chat coucher, idée plutôt... étrange... certes, mais original.

**- ... Mia.. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés? **-lança le jeune en soupirant.

**- Dans 1 heure, cela fait trois fois que l'on te le dit. Cheshire, le sanatorium n'est pas à côté.**

**- J'regrette déjà d'avoir emmené ce sale gosse!** -gromella-Kagaho.

Le concerné eu un léger tique, avant de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre. cette heure serait longue... très longue...

Dans l'autre caisse, Fyodor, Wimber ainsi que Tokusa. Les deux premiers étaient dans l'entreprise depuis maintenant 3 ans, et tout deux avaient étés des personnages... plutôt dur d'approche, aussi bien par leurs caractères que par leurs physiques. Disons que le sourire sadique qui déformait leurs visages la plupart du temps, avaient le don de faire fuir n'importe qui. Tokusa, quand à lui, avait dû trouver au plus vite un travail pour pouvoir payer l'opération de sa soeur qui était très malade. Il s'était révélé être très bon pour tracer des plans précis de petits bâtiments. Il était quand à lui, entré dans l'entreprise depuis près de 6 mois.

**- J'espère qu'on rencontrera des fantômes, histoire de leurs botter l'cul!**

**- T'es con Fyodor. Les fantômes sont immatériels, c'est impossible de leur botter quoi que ce soit. **-Lui fit remarquer le deuxième.

**- Pffff... En tout cas, j'me demande bien si ce lieu est bien hanté.**

Aucun n'ajouta quelque chose, ils se turent, plus ou moins impatient d'arrivés à destination.

* * *

Ce fut, près 1H15 plus tard, qu'il arrivèrent à Louisville. Et enfin, à ce "sanatorium hanté". Les deux voitures roulaient, alors que devant eux, le bâtiment de leur convoitise, trônait, immense, et déserté, avec une allure spectrale oppressante Le vent de matinée, soufflait, s'engouffrant par toutes les ouvertures de l'ancien hôpital, il était semblable à des gémissements plaintifs. Comme-ci des âmes torturés, leur demander grâce. Tokusa eu un léger frisson en sortant du véhicule, alors que Fyodor, lui eu un grand sourire ravi:

**- Ça promet d'être amusant!**

**- Ce n'est que le vent. Je ne te croyais pas si naïf pour croire à des chimères.**

Le grand borgne lança un regard noir au blond, qui venait de sortir de l'autre voiture en compagnie des deux autres. Décidément, Byaku était trop sérieux, trop chiant, trop con... Il gâché toujours les moments comme ça. Et pour Fyodor, c'était chiant, tellement chiant que ci le blond n'était pas le petit protégé de Minos ( un autre contre-maître ), il lui aurait déjà foutu un bon coup de poing dans sa p'tite gueule de glace. Alors que les deux se défiaient du regard, le bruit d'une lourde caisse les fit sursauter.

**- On est pas ici pour glander! Mettez-vous au boulot!**

L'égyptien leur lança un de ses regards noir, rempli de menace. Il était doué, pour foutre la frousse aux autres... C'est sûrement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était un contre-maître au même titre que Minos, Eaque et Radhamante. Ils étaient tout les quatre... des hommes qui vous donner la chair de poule d'un seul regard, d'ailleurs, ils pouvaient même devenir vos pires cauchemars. Minos était un contre-maître... très particulier, il adorait, bosser sur des chantiers de prison... Concevoir des salles de tortures, et toutes autres pièces où le sadisme de l'être humain était présent. Eaque restait quand à lui, un contre-maître très effacé, il ne se montrait que peu, sur les champs de constructions, mais ses idées, étaient souvent les plus appréciés. Radhamante quand à lui, était quelqu'un de très direct, si direct qu'il avait envoyé au suicide quelques architectes en leur faisant comprendre clairement que leurs idées, plans, ou autres n'étaient bons qu'à jeter, et qu'ils auraient mieux fait de crever que de venir le rencontrer pour des projets si pitoyables.

Kagaho... était un gars du même style, et il osait d'ailleurs frapper ceux qui le contrariait. Un impulsif violent, mais avec un talent...qui ne pouvait être ignoré.

**- Fyodor, tu iras au premier étage avec Cheshire. Le deuxième étage, sera pour Byaku. Au troisième étage je veux Wimber. Et toi, l'nouveau, tu t'occupes tu quatrième. J'irais inspecter le cinquième et le toit. On s'met au boulot de suite!**

Personne ne perdit de temps en discours inutile. Et chacun rejoignit son étage, avec le matériel prévu à cet effet. Bien que les groupes, ne plaisaient pas forcément à certains. Le borgne, par exemple, ne cassait de râler, pourquoi c'était lui qui devait se coltiner l'abruti ahuri des chats?! Décidément, Kagaho voulait sa mort, c'était sûr. Les autres, eux n'avait pas à se plaindre, après tout il n'avait personne à supporter. Quoi que... notre cher Tokusa avait... un peu peur, seul à cet étage. Chaque son, qu'il entendait le faisait se retourner ou tout du moins sursauter.

**- Foutu stagiaire.. s'il n'avait pas été là... j'aurais pu être avec Fyodor...**

* * *

Le contre-maître posa sa main sur une poutre de métal désaxé qui risquait de tomber à n'importe quel instant sur le plancher qui ne pourrait sans doute pas résister à ça. Doucement, il retira sa main, lâchant un long soupir. Il faudrait faire des travaux, beaucoup de travaux. Et tout ça allait coûté bonbon. Kagaho regarda encore, un moment la poutre avant de continuer son chemin dans les longs corridors de l'étage. Inspectant, observant, jaugeant, chaque fissure, aussi infime et superficielle soit-elle.

**- Pff... Le coût pour réparer tout ça est bien plus élevé que ce que j'ai pu estimer. **-Dit-il en grognant.

Il continua son chemin, avant de se stopper, il venait d'entendre à l'instant... une voix! Oui une voix humaine. Kagaho fronça les sourcils s'approchant à grand pas de la chambre d'où provenait la voix. Il se stoppa, caché, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. debout se tenait un jeune homme au teint mat, avec de longs cheveux bleus. Sa main, semblait...caresser...l'air?... Il avait un sourire triste, plaqué sur le visage, alors que son autre main, vient doucement rejoindre l'autre, comme-ci il caressait, avec douceur un visage humain. L'égyptien s'apprêta à entrer pour lui demander de dégager avant d'entendre, ces trois petits mots sortirent de la bouche de l'autre:

**- Je t'aime...**

Suite à cela, il se pencha légèrement... Kagaho ouvrit grand les yeux, alors qu'une silhouette se dessinait dans la tanche de lumière... une longue chevelure blonde, commença à apparaître, lentement, puis, un visage, doux, presque.. féminin, alors que le prolongement du corps ne tarde également pas à prendre forme sous les yeux ébahis de notre contre-maître, qui avance d'un pas. Un petit craquement se fit entendre et aussitôt, cette forme mince aux courbes envoûtantes disparaît, tandis que l'autre bleuté se tourne vers lui, une lueur mi-triste, mi-colérique peu s'apercevoir dans ses grands yeux d'un magnifique bleu noirci.

**- Qui êtes-vous?**

**- C'est plutôt à moi t'dire ça! T'as rien à foutre ici! C'est un chantier! Pas un terrain de jeu pour les gosses! Dégage! **-Lui cracha Kagaho.

L'autre ne dit rien, serrant les poings avant de lui passer à côté, le bousculant légèrement, tout en se dépêchant de s'en aller. Lui, resta là, grognant, avant de poser ses yeux, sur une petite coupelle, au sol. Dedans, il y a un peu d'eau, ainsi qu'un lotus, un magnifique lotus, avec des pétales resplendissants.

Kagaho fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux?! C'était tout de même pas un fantôme... Non, ce mec qui venait de sortir, devait juste être un fou qui devrait d'ailleurs se trouver dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et cette... "personne" qu'il avait cru voir, ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination suite à la fatigue. Oui voilà c'était très certainement ça.

**- Pffff... Des esprits?... De la superstition oui. De toute façon, cet hôpital sera bientôt une grand université.**

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce après avoir donné un coup dans la petite coupelle qui se brisa contre le mur droit, tagué de la pièce. Ce qu'il ne savait pas... c'est quand ce moment même.. des ombres bien cachés l'observait avec peine et colère.

* * *

Il était maintenant 22h30, et la nuit avait déjà presque totalement recouvert le ciel de Louisville, le petit groupe appartenant à l'entreprise se préparait pour l'expédition de nuit. Certains étaient excités, comme un certain borgne ( dont nous tairons le nom ), qui avait hâte de voir des esprits en action. D'autres... restaient totalement indifférent, et ce fut le cas de notre blond et de Kagaho. Les deux plus jeunes quand à eux, tenaient leurs lampes de poches avec appréhension, après tout... ils connaissaient bien les rumeurs qui se raconter. Enfin notre dernier, Wimber, lui était à mi-chemin entre l'excitation et la curiosité.

**- Bon on va y aller par p'tits groupes: Fyodor moi ainsi que le stagiaire on va s'occupe des derniers étages. Vous autres vous vous occuper du tunnel de la mort et des deux premiers étages.** -déclara-Kagaho en prenant son sac et sa lampe. **Si jamais y a un truc bizarre, vérifier si c'est pas un clochard, un vagabond, ou des gosses du quartiers.**

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement, puis les deux groupes partirent pour leur première ronde.

* * *

_Groupe de Byaku:_

Les trois jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent devant ce tunnel, un long tunnel, noir, à le regarder comme cela... on aurait pu dire que c'était la porte qui mènerait aux Enfers. Et encore une fois, le souffle du vent frais, ressemblaient à des gémissements plaintifs, presque morbides. Byaku resta un moment immobile, puis s'avança silencieux.

**- J'me demande bien si les rumeurs disent vrais et qu'y a vraiment des fantômes ici. -**finit par lancer Wimber pendant qu'ils marchaient.

**- Ce ne sont que des sottises pour effrayer les touristes.**

**- ... O-on... ne sait... jamais... **-murmura-Tokusa.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de porte qui claque se fit entendre, soudainement, les deux plus âgés, se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce bruit, mais rien... le bruit, de cette porte grinçante venait de derrière eux, de l'entrée qu'il avait emprunté. Mais il n'y avait pas de porte... ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

**- On cherche sûrement à nous efra-**

**- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Tokusa venait de tomber sur les fesses, tremblant, les dents claquantes. Wimber s'approcha de lui à grand pas, et le secoua par les épaules avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait. Le bras, du plus jeune, désigna une balle, une petite balle devant eux.

**- C'est qu'une balle! Tu vas pas avoir peur d'un foutu jouet pour gosse?! -**lui cria-le noiraud.

Celui-ci, ouvrit grand les yeux, en voyant la balle, cette petite balle bleu devant eux, se mettre à rouler, lentement, disparaissant de leur champ de vision, pour se cacher dans l'ombre de la nuit.

**- C'est le vent qui doit pousser cet objet. Tokusa tu me déçois. Continuons notre chemin.**

Byaku, resta totalement neutre, alors qu'il continuait de marcher, accompagné par Wimber, qui tout de même, avait eu un léger frisson, d'horreur. Le dernier, quand à lui, les rejoignit en courant après s'être relevé. Il suivait, tremblant, horrifié par ce qu'il avait vu. Tokusa voyait encore distinctement l'image, il avait vu, un petit garçon aux longs cheveux verts, qui jouer avec la balle, jusqu'à le voir. Le garçon, lui avait alors lancer un regard sombre avant de disparaître sous ses yeux. Un esprit. Un esprit... devant ses yeux. Et il allait revenir, cet enfant allait le tuer, il en était sûr.

* * *

_Groupe de Kagaho:_

Les trois avançaient tranquillement dans les longs corridors vides, parfois, ils s'arrêtaient, suite à un bruit étrange, mais finalement, rien de bien "surnaturel". Un chat, une souris, un morceau de verre qui craque sous leurs pieds. Bref, rien pour les inquiéter, d'ailleurs, Kagaho soupira plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, tous, un bruit suspect, venait de se faire entendre devant eux.

**- C'était quoi ça?**

**- Un... murmure... on aurait bien dit une voix humaine qui murmurait. **-fit Cheshire.

**- Oh! J'espère que cette fois, ce sera vraiment un esprit!**

Fyodor rit, avant de se précipiter, suivant le murmure qui semblait lui indiquer la route à suivre. Il rit de nouveau, avant de s'arrêter devant une chambre, une petite chambre. Il leva légèrement les yeux, "502".

**- C'est la chambre 502?... Hé hé... alors p'tit fantôme tu es là?**

Le borgne sourit, s'avançant dans la pièce. Cependant une fois totalement à l'intérieur, il se sentit... déprimé... pire... même... comme-ci on venait de lui informer un évènement des plus horribles qui soit. Une forme, apparu, un peu plus loin, devant la fenêtre. Une femme, une jeune femme vêtu d'un habit d'infirmière, avec de longs cheveux bruns clairs lâchés, elle le regardait, silencieuse, puis lui tendit la main.

**- ... T'es... un fantôme?**

Fyodor recula d'un pas, l'infirmière prit alors un regard sombre, aussi glacial qu'un iceberg, continuant de lui tendre la main. Sans même avoir le temps de comprendre, il fut comme attiré par cette main, et s'approcha lentement, vers elle. Elle, elle sourit, et dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, la jeune femme, lui saisit violemment la main, d'un coup, son doux visage se métamorphosa. Un long filet de sang s'échappa de son crâne, la peau de ses joues s'écorcha jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse discerner ses os. Sa main, quand à elle se retourna, son poignet était cassé, et sa tenue d'infirmière se couvrit de sang.

Horrifié, l'autre tenta de la faire lâcher, mais le fantôme, sans qu'il sache comment, arrivé à le tenir, fermement. Elle recula, l'entraînant vers la fenêtre, avant de murmurer:

**- Viens... viens... saute... saute de la fenêtre.**

**- T-Tsss... DANS TES RÊVES SALE ESPRIT DE MERDE!**

La demoiselle hurla, le tirant un peu plus vers la fenêtre, lui se mit à crier à l'aide, tentant de résister à l'attraction de cette femme. C'est alors que Kagaho surgit dans la pièce, se précipitant vers l'architecte. Il lui saisit l'autre poignet, avant que Cheshire ne jette une pierre sur l'ombre de cette femme. Elle recula encore, et tomba, en arrière, par-dessus la fenêtre laissant un long cris strident lui échapper.

Les trois hommes se penchèrent, personne, le fantôme venait de disparaître. Ils restèrent là sans bouger, le coeur de l'excité, s'était d'un coup accéléré, et il transpirait légèrement, avant de lancer d'une voix mi-horrifié, mi-amusé:

**- C-C'était quoi... c'te chose...?!**

**- Un esprit! C'était un esprit!... **-prononça le blandin en souriant. **Donc ils existent bien ~**

Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit, c'est vrai, qu'après ça... même notre cher contre-maître ne pouvait trouver d'excuse pour prouver que ce n'était qu'une farce. Cette chose était forcément un fantôme... est un fantôme qui peut entrer en contact avec eux visiblement. Kagaho tiqua, quittant la pièce d'un seul coup, sous le regard des deux autres, qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas, cette réaction.

Le jeune noiraud se précipita dans les escaliers, les grimpant en quatre enjambés. Ce fantôme de femme... cette chose! Si elle était réelle... alors cette chose qu'il avait vu dans la matinée... ça devait être réel! Kagaho tiqua, les fantômes semblaient en colère. C'étaient parce qu'ils souhaitaient détruire le bâtiment?!

**- "J'dois retrouver ce fantôme!"**

Il couru la lampe de poche brandis droit devant lui. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'au dernier étage du sanatorium, éssouflé, il s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui. Des formes sombres bouger, rapidement. des rires d'enfants se firent entendre. Il regardait toujours, sans se démonter, il fallait plus que ça pour lui faire peur. Il avançait sans problème, au milieu des formes sombres aux courbes humaines. Au milieu de ses enfants et adultes riant, chantant, ou simplement discutant.

**- VOS GUEULES! VOUS ETES MORTS! LES MORTS NE PARLENT PAS!**

Tout bruit cessa sur le champ, et chaque pair d'yeux se posa sur lui. Une petite fille aux couettes brune s'avança, elle souriait, et l'instant d'après, elle se jeta sur lui, le mordant violemment à la main.

Kagaho, hurla, la douleur... elle était réelle. Cet esprit, le touchait... et pire, lui faisait mal! Il tiqua, cherchant à attraper la gamine par les cheveux, celle-ci disparu. D'un coup, réapparaissant non loin devant lui en riant joyeusement avant de se mettre à chanter avec d'autres enfants:

_**- Ring around the rosy...**_

Un cercle noir apparu sur la main du contre-maître.

_**- A pocketfull of posies...**_

De magnifiques fleurs firent à leurs tours leurs apparitions autour de lui.

- _**Ashes... Ashes...**_

Son corps commença à devenir cendre.

_**- We all fall do-...**_

Les enfants se stoppèrent tous d'un coup. Et ils disparurent, sous les yeux incompréhensifs d'un noiraud qui se sentait d'un coup très faible, sur le point de s'évanouir. Alors que peu à peu ses yeux se fermaient, il entrevu, une magnifique et longue chevelure blonde, ainsi qu'un doux visage... ce doux visage qu'il n'avait pu observer qu'une fraction de seconde... et ce corps fin, élancé... Kagaho voulu lever les yeux, pour apercevoir ceux de la créature. Cependant, il s'évanouit, avant cela, alors que la personne devant lui, murmura:

**- Pitié... va t'en.**

* * *

_Et voilà, le chapitre 1. Alors j'insiste sur le fait qu'avant de faire cette fiction j'ai fait des recherches sur ce sanatorium et que donc, la plupart des évènements surnaturels qui se produiront tout au long de cette fic, sont de vrais rumeurs. _


	3. Chapter 2

**C****hapitre 2: Sensation étrang****e **

**- "P'tain... il s'est... passé quoi?" **

Kagaho venait enfin de reprendre conscience. Il était dans un lit, bien douillet, emmitouflé dans les draps bordeaux. Il ouvrit, lentement les yeux, la lumière le dérangeait. La lumière?... Il faisait jour? Le contre-maître grogna en portant une main à son front. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé après ça?.. Après que cette gamine est voulu le tuer. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. Bordel.

**- Ah ah! Notre contre-maître adoré reprend enfin ses esprits! **

**- Ferme là Fyodor!... Ta voix m'est insupportable. **-lui siffla méchamment "l'assommé".

**- Et il est en forme en plus! **

L'égyptien eu une soudainement envie de l'étriper, sauf... que s'il le faisait, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à Hadès en rentrant dans une semaine? Non, il allait devoir retenir ses pulsions meurtrières.

Un soupir lui échappa alors que les autres de l'équipe entraient dans la pièce. Byaku s'approcha, posa une main sur son front avant de se reculer, sans rien dire. Kagaho se redressa, s'étirant doucement, avant de sursauter en remarquant un bandage sur sa main, sur cette main que la gamine avait marqué d'un cercle noir.

**- Fyodor et Cheshire nous on expliqué que vous étiez tombés sur un fantôme dans la chambre 502. Et que dès qu'elle avait disparu, vous êtes sorti, sans explications. Ils vous ont cherché un moment, puis finalement Fyodor m'a appelé et nous nous sommes lancés à votre recherche. **-commença à expliquer le blond aîné **On vous a finalement retrouvé, dans une petite chambre, avec un cercle étrange sur la main... Alors nous avons quittés le sanatorium pour pouvoir vous faire examiner. **

Kagaho écouta silencieusement. Dans une petite pièce?... Pourtant quand il s'était fait attaqué par ce fantôme de môme.. il n'était pas du tout dans une petite pièce!

Le jeune homme sembla sceptique, est-ce que ce serait...?... Le contre-maître se leva brusquement, sortant rapidement de la pièce, sans se préoccuper des commentaires et les cris de ses collègues qui semblaient le dissuader de sortir à cause de son état.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient plus près du Sanatorium, mais en plein centre-ville de Waverly Hills. Kagaho émit un petit "tss" de mécontentement alors qu'une main vint agripper son bras.

**- Tu devrais vraiment penser à te reposer. Tu as subi un sacré choc mental. **-lança calmement la voix de Byaku.

**- On a pas le temps pour ses conneries. Je te charge de la gestion des autres zoufs, vous regarder les vidéos de surveillance de l'hôpital, et je veux des résultats lorsque je reviens! C'est clair?! **

L'autre soupira légèrement, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement en rentrant dans la petite maison mise à leur disposition pour la semaine. Byaku, quand à lui, rentra de nouveau dans la maison, sous les regards des autres, qui semblaient attendre un ordre.

Le blond, soupira de nouveau, puis lança, doucement:

**- Tout le monde au travail. Notre cher contre-maître veut de rapidement résultats sur la situation de cet hôpital.**

* * *

Kagaho marchait rapidement. Il avait échoué, et une gamine, qui plus est, une gamine morte avait voulu le tuer! Et il avait failli se faire avoir en plus, si ce fantôme... n'avait pas été là. Un fantôme lui avait sauvé la vie! Sa dignité en avait pris un sacré coup.

**- P'tain de bordel de chiotte!**

C'est alors qu'il se cogna. L'égyptien, tomba sur les fesses, jurant avant d'ouvrir les yeux, d'ouvrir grand les yeux. La personne qu'il venait de percuter... c'était ce garçon! Celui qu'il avait vu hier!

Le jeune homme en question, ouvrit grand les yeux en se redressant, lui lançant un regard noir en tournant les talons. Kagaho, fronça d'un coup les sourcils, ayant un regard mauvais ancrée sur le visage. Il se dépêcha de rattraper l'inconnu, lui attrapant violemment le bras en le tirant dans une ruelle. Là, il le plaqua à un mur, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

**- Laissez-moi tranquille! **

**- Non! Tu vas m'aider! Je veux que tu me donnes des infos... des infos sur un certain fantôme. **

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage, alors que celui du bleuté, se décomposa.

**- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça?! **

**- La ferme! Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions! Comment tu t'appelles? Et réponds moi vite j'ai la main leste.** -lui cria le contre-maître.

Le jeune homme en face de lui ne bougeait pas, il était assis sur le canapé du salon, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient présent. Le pauvre avait voulu s'enfuir et voilà ce u'il avait récolté... Il ravala la salive et laça doucement:

**- Deutéros. **

**- C'est un nom b'zarre ça. On dirait un nom de chien.**-siffla-méchamment Fyodor.

**- Oh la ferme toi!... c'est qui ce fantôme! **

**- De quel fantôme parlez-vous?... **-lança le prénommé Deutéros.

**- Tu vois très bien duquel je parle connard! Ce fantôme avec la chevelure blonde! C'est qui, ton ancienne petite-amie?! **

Le bleuté rougit légèrement, hochant négativement la tête tout en rectifiant:

- Mon... petit-ami...

Tous le regardèrent d'un coup. Certains semblèrent dégoûté comme Byaku, et Cheshire... et les autres semblèrent assez... "amusés"... sauf notre petit Tokusa, qui semblait ailleurs.

**- Explique! Je veux savoir ce qu'il fout ici! L'hôpital à fermé depuis presque 1 siècle! Qu'est-ce que fout le fantôme de c'te blonda-**

**- ASMITA!... Il s'appelle Asmita! Je ne te permets pas de le nommé "la blondasse".** -rétorqua-subitement le jeune homme.

**- Mouais... mouais. Que fout le fantôme d'Asmita... dans c'te hôpital? **-repris-Kagaho.

Deutéros, ne dit rien pendant un moment, il semblait qu'il réfléchissait, ou alors, qu'il se préparait à raconter ce passé horrible. Puis doucement, il expliqua:

**- Asmita... et moi... étions ensemble depuis un an quand c'est arrivé... Des connards nous ont attaqué, ils ont commencé à me tabasser.. et ont voulu voler tout ce que j'avais sûr moi... Asmita les a corriger assez rapidement et ils se sont enfuis... quelques semaines plus tard... il m'a envoyé un SMS pour me dire qu'il se sentait suivi, qu'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite pour ne pas attirer es gens chez nous... qu'il irait dans cet hôpital... désert pour les semer... et... et... **

Il fondit en larmes, aggripant son genou de façon si puissante qu'il aura pu planter son ongle dans sa chair sans le pantalon.

**- Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit... le lendemain, un... SDF, qui avait voulu s'abriter de la pluie... la trouver mort dans une ancienne chambre du 5ème étage... D'après les flics... il à été battu à mort... et à reçu deux balles... à bout portant... dans la poitrine... et... ces salopards... l'ont... violé...**

Sa voix, devint presque muette à la fin de sa phrase, alors qu'il donna un violent coup de pied dans la table basse juste devant lui. Byaku, soupira, sortant de la pièce en lançant un léger "pathétique". Kagaho, sembla assez surpris, par la révélation, il avait pensé à un truc moins morbide genre... ils avaient voulu faire une sortie en amoureux et y'avait eu un accident.

Un truc con, qui arrive tout les jours, mais pas ça. Il resta un moment sans bouger demandant aux autres de sortir. Ils obéir, ayant bien trop peur de déclencher la colère de leur "patron". Celui-ci, fixa un moment le jeune homme en face de lui, qui pleurait toujours. C'est dur la vie.

**- Bah.. toutes mes condoléances... **

**- J'en ai rien à faire de vos condoléances... elles me le ramèneront pas... **-lui cracha l'autre d'un ton froid.

L'égyptien, le saisit par le col. Il le secoua quelques secondes avant de tiquer, puis de lui dire d'un ton assez insolent:

**- Ecoute moi sale métis... ton pote là... Asmita, il m'a sauvé la vie, alors je veux que tu m'aides à entrer en contact avec lui. **

**- Raciste! **

**- Non, pas du tout! Mais, j'pouvais pas dire sale... dauphin, ç'le fait pas. Bref, tu vas m'aider? **

**- Pourquoi... ferais-je ça?**

**- Parce que sinon je te botte le train. **

Deutéros et lui se défièrent du regard, un long moment, puis finalement, le bleuté baissa les yeux en tiquant. Jurant, tout en le faisant lâcher.

**- ÇA VA!... Je te permettrais de lui parler... si c'est c'que tu veux... Mais si je fais ça... tu ne devras pas détruire l'hôpital! **

**- Quoi?! **

**- Tu m'as très bien entendu! Si tu veux que je t'amène à lui... Je ne le ferais pas sinon.** -lança-t-il sûr de lui.

Kagaho gromella. Il réfléchit quelques minutes, avant d'avoir une idée en tête. Il tendit sa main, lançant visiblement agacé:

**- C'est d'accord... **

**- Vraiment? **

**- T'es bouché ou quoi?! Oui c'est d'accord... **

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrent donc la main, alors qu'un très léger sourire se dessine sur le visage de Kagaho. Bah quoi? Ce n'était pas interdit de mentir... et puis, ça ne ferait de mal à personne que cet hôpital soit détruit non?

* * *

- **Kagaho. Je pense que nous avons trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Viens voir. **

Le contre-maître soupira, avant d'aller rejoindre le salon, Byaku, était assis devant un ordinateur, et le fixait silencieusement, tandis que celui-ci s'approchait à grand pas de lui. Il s'installa derrière l'ordinateur, fixant l'écran.

**- T'as trouvé quoi? **

**- Vois ça par toi-même, je pense que tu trouveras cela intéressant. **-lança-le blond avant de lancer l'enregistrement d'un couloir du cinquième étage.

Au début, rien de spécial ne se passa. C'était une bande des plus banales, jusqu'à la 3ème minute du "film". Une silouhette apparut de nulle part au milieu du couloir, c'était sûrement un adolescent, ou un presque-adulte. Doucement, la forme devint plus claire, un visage se dessina, une fille?...

**- C'est lui! **

**- Le mort qui vous as sauvé?... **

**- Aucun doute là-dessus! Tu peux zoomer?! **

**- Je devrais pouvoir normalement... donne moi quelques secondes. **-répondit-l'autre en tapant. une combinaison sur le clavier.

Peu à peu, l'image zooma sur la présence fantomatique, le visage était bien là, Kagaho le voyait très distinctement: des traits fins et raffinés, des yeux clos, des lèvres entre-ouvertes qui semblaient vouloir prononcer un mot sans y parvenir. Cependant, il ne put l'observer plus longtemps, les pas dans les escaliers rouillés, firent sursauter la créature qui se mit à courir dans le couloir avant de disparaître, comme elle était apparu. Deutéros fit son apparition sur l'écran un peu plus tard. Le blond arrêta là l'enregistrement, se tournant vers le "patron" de leur mission.

**- C'est la vidéo d'hier soir... 10 minutes avant que nous n'entrions dans le bâtiment. **

**- Hm... vous avez trouvés d'autres choses? **

Byaku brancha un appareil à l'ordinateur par le billet d'un fil de connexion, puis il montra l'enregistrement, de leur appareil à détecter de la chaleur.

**- Wimber tenait l'appareil. Et au deuxième étage voilà ce qu'il y découvert. **

Sans plus attendre il lança cet enregistrement, au bout de quelques secondes, on put observer une source de chaleur qui se déplaçait très rapidement, passant devant eux, avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

**- C'est bien trop grand pour être un animal... et puis nous n'avons entendu aucun bruit. Je pense que c'est un enfant. **

**- Hm... C'est assez j'pense pour conclure qu'y a bien des fantômes dans cet hôpital.** -dit doucement l'égyptien en soupirant.

**- Que faisons-nous?... **

**- Fantôme ou pas, cet hôpital doit être détruit, j'irais avec l'autre abruti dans la pièce du cinquième étage pour le distraire et vous, vous irez poser les explosifs aux endroits stratégiques de cet bâtisse. Ok? **

**- D'accord, je vais prévenir les autres. **

Le blond sortit, alors que Kagaho remit l'enregistrement vidéo sur lequel on voyait ce jeune homme. Celui qui l'avait sauvé, et qui en plus, avait pris plus... Restait à se débarrasser du gêneur...

**- Rien à foutre que ce soit un fantôme... si cette gamine à pu me toucher... je pourrais le toucher... **

Il sourit légèrement, avant de se redresser, allant passer l'après-midi à rêver de ce beau jeune homme au creux de ses bras, caressant sa peau pâle, embrassant ses lèvres si appétissantes.

**- Asmita hein... j'aimerais tellement que tu sois à moi... je serais capable de tout... pour toi...**

* * *

Deutéros était parti en avant. Il marchait sur les trottoirs, les mains fourrés dans les poches, pensif. Voilà presque 1 an que son petit-ami était mort, une si longue année... pendant laquelle il n'avait pas cessé de chercher les meurtriers de son amour. Un an, pendant lequel il avait souffert la solitude, la culpabilité...

Il était mort, par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de démonter ces connards qui les avaient attaqués. Il serait mort à sa place.. Non non... il aurait du empêcher tout cela de se produire.

**- Tu me manques...tellement... Asmi... **

Le bleuté soupira, se mettant à courir pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Il voulait le voir, comme il le faisait,presque tout les soirs depuis un an. Il lui apporter de temps à autres une fleur de lotus... leur fleur préféré à tout les deux.

**- Attends moi!... Je... je viens te rejoindre! **-murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait rapidement de l'hôpital désaffecté.

* * *

_Un an auparavant: _

Sa longue chevelure blonde volait au rythme du vent qui fouettait son visage suant. Il était poursuivi. Personne pour l'aider. Asmita refusait de s'arrêter, il mourrait s'il se stoppait, il le savait les hommes voulait sa mort avant tout.

**- ARRÊTE TOI CONNARD! **

**- "Ils... Ils se rapprochent!... Je dois vite les semer."** -pencha-t-il, acculé.

Une balle le frôla. Il ne cria pas, il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Bouddha était avec lui... et Deutéros aussi... Il n'avait pas peur de la mort... mais seulement, peur de ne jamais revoir le doux visage de son aimé. Asmita tourna alors, l'hôpital était là. Il faisait presque totalement nuit. Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il devait se cacher, leurs échapper. Puis... renter... voir Deutéros le serrait contre lui, inquiet, lui murmurant quelques mots pour lui faire la morale.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne rentrerait pas, il le savait... Il ne le reverrait jamais... C'était sa fin, et elle était là, toquant à sa porte en le priant de la laisser entrer.

**- "Je... vais gagner du temps..." **

Il rentra dans le couloir de la mort, laissant ses larmes couler à flot. Son coeur, battait, de façon irrégulière. Asmita poussa la porte du fond, derrière lui, il entendait des pas. Les hommes le suivaient aux talons. Il devait se dépêcher.

Il referma la porte, glissant contre celle-ci... à quoi bon se battre?... A quoi bon tenter de gagner du temps quand on sait qu'on ne s'en sortira de toute façon pas? Un cri de désespoir lui échappa.

_**- Monsieur... monsieur... ne pleurez-pas...**_

Asmita redressa la tête, devant lui, une petite fille aux couettes, lui tendait la main.

_**- Venez... monsieur... on va vous aider... Shion! Shion... le ballon! **_

Un autre petit garçon apparut, dans ses mains il tenait une petite balle rebondissante. Le garçon hocha la tête et passa à travers la porte, silencieusement. Asmita, prit doucement la main de cette enfant.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire magnifique, puis l'entraîna en haut, tout en haut, au dernier étage de la bâtisse en ruine. Une jeune femme, habillé en infirmière leur montra une chambre, avant de disparaître, souriant légèrement au jeune homme.

**- Qui êtes-vous...? **

_**- Moi? Je suis Agasha!... Je suis morte ici... il y a près de 70 ans... maman... m'a laissé un matin... et elle n'est jamais revenu me chercher... **_

**- Vous... êtes un fantôme...? **

La petite fille hocha la tête, puis lui lâcha la main en souriant.

_**- L'infirmière c'était... Maria... elle est tombée... la chambre l'a... choisie.. et l'a poussée dans le vide... et.. Shion... il est mort... étranglé par un docteur... on est tous des fantômes! **_

Elle rit légèrement, puis lui sourit, attrapant sa manche avant de détaller. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et lui dit avec un grand sourire enfantin:

_**- On vous à donner du temps monsieur... prenez en soin!... On va empêcher les méchants de vous faire du mal! **_

Elle s'enfuit ensuite, laissant le jeune homme là. Il sourit, essuyant doucement les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux si bleus. Asmita s'assit, au fond de cette petite salle. Doucement, il sortit son téléphone. Il commença à taper un message, doucement, alors que plus bas, il entendit des cris effrayés et des pas monter des escaliers rouillés.

**- "Ils arrivent..." **

Asmita regarda droit devant lui, il faisait si sombre... il avait si froid... ici tout seul. L'hindou regarda l'écran de son téléphone, hésitant à envoyer. Finalement, en entendant d'autres cris plus proches de lui cette fois, il lâcha son téléphone, laissant de nouveau les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

**- Deutéros... pa... pardonne-moi... je ne rentrerais pas... ce soir... pardon... mon amour... Bouddha.. va m'accueillir plus tôt... **

Il ferma doucement les yeux, avant qu'une première balle ne le touche. Mêlant peine et douleur... larmes et sang... et le dernier mot qu'il pu prononcer, fut celui de son aimé, alors que sa vie... le quittait.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette fiction est enfin paru. La fin m'a pris une bonne heure, et j'avoue que j'ai écouté plusieurs chansons triste pour être bien sur de faire quelque chose de larmoyant. _

_Maintenant, vous savez plus de choses sur les fantômes du premier chapitre, et surtout sur l'histoire de nos deux amoureux. _

_La suite à l'ultime chapitre qui promet d'être bien plus fort en émotion négative! Allez vous achetez des anti-dépresseurs surtout ~ _

_Ma conscience: Abrutie... _

_A la prochaine mes amours ~_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: La fin... ou le renouveau?**

Deutéros était entré dans l'hôpital. Les fantômes le laissait tranquille, après tout, il ne leur voulait rien de mal. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait... c'était de pouvoir approcher son bel amour. Celui qui maintenant était mort.

Le jeune homme rejoint la chambre dans laquelle il retrouvait toujours son blond adoré. Il frappa à la porte, pour prévenir, comme il le faisait toujours. C'était une sorte de coutume pour eux maintenant.

Ils pouvaient être seuls, tout deux. Blottit l'un contre l'autre... et même si le bleuté ne pouvait sentir la chaleur d'Asmita, il était heureux, de pouvoir encore le serrer dans ses bras.

**- Asmita?... Tu es là? **

Aucun bruit, aucune réponse. Pas même un murmure fantomatique. Il baissa la tête en donne un coup dans un caillou. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là?

**- Asmita?... Où es-tu? Tu me fais la tête? **

Rien.

**- Asmita... s'il te plaît... montre toi.. **

**- Je sais ce que tu comptes faire. **

Le jeune homme sursauta en se retournant d'un coup. Il était là, l'air triste. Les bras croisés sur ses torse, presque totalement transparent. Le bleuté baissa les yeux honteux. Les fantômes sont si perspicaces.. Enfin l'hindou l'avait toujours été.

**- Je n'en peux plus de vivre sans toi... **

**- Ce n'est pas une raison! Te suicider ne nous réunira pas! **

**- Bien sûr que si! Je serais aussi mort!... Je pourrais enfin être à tes côtés pour toujours... **

Un silence. Deutéros n'en pouvait plus, être loin de la personne la plus chère à son coeur était bien trop dure à supporter. Une larme, une petite goutte d'eau roula le long de sa joue.

C'était injuste. Lui vivant, et son amour fantôme. N'était-il pas compréhensible qu'il veuille en finir? N'était-il pas logique que deux âmes soeurs veuillent être à jamais ensemble?

**- Deuté... tu ne dois pas gâcher ta vie... surtout pas pour moi... **

Le fantôme lui tourna la dos, reprenant plus lentement:

**- Nous devrions arrêter de nous revoir...**

**- Q-Quoi?! Non! Je ne suis pas d'accord! **

**- Si c'est pour que tu vives dans mon ombre... je préfères autant disparaître totalement de ta vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû apparaître devant toi ce soir là. **

Le bleuté s'avança, lentement, passant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci.

**- Non... si tu... si tu n'étais pas apparu... j'aurais craqué... **

**- Tu craques maintenant. Où est la différence?... Deutéros... s'il te plait, pour ton bien, tu vas devoir m'oublier... Tu vis... tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble. Et tu le sais. **

**- Je n'aimerais jamais que toi! **

**- Moi aussi... Je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je t'aimerais... quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je suis mort moi. Toi tu as encore la possibilité de refaire ta vie avec un autre. Ne gâche pas cette chance. **

**- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça! Si.. j'étais mort... et que ce n'avait pas été toi... tu aurais pu faire ça?! **-hurla presque Deutéros.

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Asmita tournant les talons, sortant des bras de son beau bleuté. Il s'éloigna, puis se stoppa d'un coup, passant ses doigts sur ses bras. Il tournait le dos de l'homme qui le regardait, inquiet.

**- Oui. **

Asmita disparu alors, laissant Deutéros seul dans la pièce froide et sombre. Il resta quelques instants immobiles, puis sortit ( enfin plutôt s'enfuit ) de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. La réponse du fantôme l'avait profondément blessé. Il se sentait détruit. Pourquoi son aimé lui avait dit ce mot qui fait si mal?

A moins qu'il ne lui mentait pour qu'il fasse son deuil?... L'homme sortit en courant de l'hôpital désaffecté allant se cacher dans le petite parc qui était juste à côté de l'hôpital. Il s'effondra contre un arbre, frappant le sol avec son poing.

Si seulement il avait été le chercher ce soir là. S'il ne l'avait pas laissé seul... si seulement... encore des "si seulement"...

* * *

Kagaho grognait, il jurait contre ce con de bleuté qui l'avait devancé. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à le suivre. De loin, bien évidemment, il n'était pas fou... il savait parfaitement de quoi est capable un homme amoureux... oups. Rectification. Amoureux et désespéré.

En le voyant sortir du bâtiment en pleurs, il sourit. Peut être aurait il une chance, lui, plus que cet abruti de sentimental qui s'accrochait à ce fantôme, comme un naufragé à une planche.

Il entra, silencieux. Un souffle glacial s'infiltra dans ses vêtements. L'égyptien entendit, et sentit les fantômes. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient là. Menaçants et invisibles Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Aucun ne s'attaquerait à lui, Asmita leur avait interdit de le toucher. Il le savait, après tout, il l'avait sauvé.

**- Pauvres fantômes de merde. **

Il rit, s'en fut trop pour les esprits qui apparurent autour de lui. Chacun murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Kagaho reconnut une insulte espagnol, et une anglaise. Lui regardait, les dominant pour la plupart de sa hauteur, l'air supérieur.

**- Bah alors? Vous me tuez pas? **

Aucun ne bougea, mas la plupart lui criait de partir. De les laisser en paix. L'humain rit, amusé. Puis ce fut un grand silence. Asmita était là, au milieu de la foule des fantômes. Kagaho ravala sa salive, se taisant, mais il garda son air supérieur.

Le fantôme le regarda quelques secondes, puis lu fit un signe du menton, lui intimant de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit, sans se faire prier. Les autres disparurent, les laissant seul.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement, jusqu'à arriver dans cette chambre. La chambre dans laquelle il était mort. Asmita s'arrêta une fois entré, puis il se tourna lentement vers cet homme, les yeux clos.

**- J'ai un service... à vous demander.. **

**- Me vouvoies pas sérieux... j'ai l'impression d'être ton supérieur ça me fout les boules. **

**- Alors.. j'ai un service à te demander... quand tu détruiras cet hôpital. Prends soin... de Deutéros. **

Kagaho le fixa, les sourcils froncés. Comment savait-il... ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire? Enfin, comment savait-il qu'il n'allait pas abandonné son idée? Il laissa échapper un petit "tsss". Puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

**- Pourquoi je ferais ça?!**

**- Parce que je t'ai sauvé et que tu as maintenant une dette envers moi. **

Un nouveau "tss". Saleté d'hormones qui le faisait penché pour les mecs efféminés. Il baissa les yeux, donne un coup dans un caillou en gromellant quelques mots.

**- En prendre soin? Comment ça? **

**- L'aimer... comme je l'ai aimé. **

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule là?! **-lui hurla-le contremaître. **Je n'aimerais pas ce mec!**

Asmita ouvrit alors les yeux, noyant notre architecte dans ces deux orbes aussi pur qu'un lac. Le blond, s'approcha de lui, venant passer sa main fantomatique sur la joue du noiraud. Il avait sur son visage un regard insondable... de la tristesse? Ou... de la joie?

**- Toi aussi... tu l'aimeras.. la preuve est là. Dans ton coeur. De façade tu montres aux autres ce que tu as de pire... ton orgueil... tu te montres aussi colérique, jamais satisfait... un sale pervers... seulement, au fond... tu as pitié de lui... dans le bon sens...**

**- Tsss... dis pas des conne-**

Il ne put achever, le fantôme posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pas de chaleur, rien, mais pourtant... il sentait un contact... comme ci les lèvres étaient réelles. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, si bien qu'on eu cru qu'il lui sortait des orbites. Ses joues, prirent une teinte carmin. Oui, lui rougissait, au baiser... d'un fantôme qui plus est.

Cependant, il n'eu pas le temps d'apprécier. Asmita mit fin à l'échange. Il le regarda encore quelques secondes, puis referma les paupières allant à la fenêtre de la chambre. Le soleil se couchait déjà... Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, tandis que l'autre s'approchait, lentement, suspicieux.

**- Il est là... caché entre ces arbres... et il a... si mal... **

**- Comment t'le sais? **

**- ... Je l'aime, et le voir partir en pleurs... et si attaché à moi... n'est-ce-pas évident? Ou bien est tu idiot? **

Kagaho ne préféra pas répondre à son "insulte". Il resta au contraire, silencieux, toujours un peu... "choqué" par ce baiser, qui ne l'avait pas du tout laissé indifférent.

**- ... Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il aille mal?! J'en ai rien à faire. Tout ce que je veux c'est détruire cet hôpital! Et je le ferais! Tu m'en empêcheras pas! **

**- Je ne compte pas t'en empêcher... au contraire... je t'ordonne de détruire cet hôpital... je... non nous n'attendons que ça. **

Un silence. De nouveau, aucun des deux n'émit de paroles. Ils restèrent là, observant le ciel pour l'un, et le fantôme pour l'autre.

**- Vous... n'attendez que ç-**

**- Nous sommes enchaînés à cet hôpital... tout ceux qui sont morts ici... aucun n'a pu partir en paix... nous avons tous au moins un regret... moi... d'avoir laissé le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé... **

Kagaho se sentit d'un coup envahi par une grande tristesse. Cet homme qu'il avait pensé "aimé" au moins physiquement... en fait, il le fasciné... de réussir à contenir ses larmes. Lui... pauvre homme qu'il était... serré déjà en larmes, où au moins hurlant de douleur. Maudissant chaque être humain, chaque dieu... chaque chose sur cette terre. Son coeur se serra. Voilà, maintenant il culpabilisait. Merde. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, puis posa doucement sa main sur celle du fantôme.

**- J'm'occuperais... de ton ami. J'promet rien... j'suis pas vraiment doué avec les autres... **

Asmita le regarda, entre-ouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour prononcer un mot... seulement, il ne sortit pas. Le fantôme se contenta de refermer les lèvres, souriant très légèrement... un sourire mi-triste, mi-heureux. Puis il disparu.

Kagaho resta immobile devant la fenêtre quelques minutes.. de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables. Il avait mal, pourquoi? Peut être se sentait-il coupable de la séparation de deux coeurs?... Oui sûrement.

Il serra les dents, donnant un coup sur le mur à côté de lui. Bordel! Pourquoi... pourquoi putain de merde... Il tomba à genoux. Posant son front contre le sol, avant de hurler à la mort.

**- PUTAIN! **

Une goutte tomba sur le sol, une larme. L'égyptien ouvrit grand les yeux, donnant de nouveau un coup rageur sur le sol. Il se releva lentement ensuite, son poing pleins de sang. Il n'accorda pas grande importance à ça. Fixant ses pieds, serrant ses poings.

Une sonnerie. Son téléphone. Il mit quelques secondes avant de sortir l'appareil de sa poche, décrochant.

**- Ouais? **

**- On a fini de poser les explosifs. **

**- ... Bien... sortez-tous, je vous r'joins dehors. **

Il raccrocha. Se demandant s'il aurait le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton. Sur ce bouton qui déclencherait les explosifs. Sa main trembla. Aurait-il le courage?

* * *

Deutéros gémissait de douleur. Replié sur lui même. Il murmurait quelques mots. Un continue... indienne que lui chanté Asmita pour le calmer. Lentement, il se détendit, serrant entre ses doigts une bague, la bague de fiancé qu'il avait voulu offrir à son blond... des larmes coulèrent, mais il se sentait plus apaisé.

Il sourit légèrement, repensant à leurs moments ensembles. Serrés, collés, l'un contre l'autre. Il se souvint de leurs balades, de leurs sorties... de leurs rires, de leurs déclarations... de leur.. première fois. Il eu une légère rougeur en y repensa.

Puis.. le bruit. Un bruit d'explosion. Il leva les yeux, l'hôpital... Non. Pas ça!

* * *

Ils étaient là... devant l'hôpital... ils étaient là. Debout, observant le spectacle qui se produisait sous leurs yeux. Ils regardaient silencieusement, l'hôpital en proie aux flammes. L'hôpital qui s'écroulait sous son propre poids. L'hôpital qui s'effacer dans le feu et la poussière.

Kagaho regardait. Et à chaque seconde, il se sentait un peu plus coupable. Doucement mais fermement ses poings se serrèrent. Son coeur était comme brisé. Comme s'il avait lui même tiré la balle qui avait tué Asmita.

Il ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**"- Ne pleure pas."**

L'égyptien ouvrit grand les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, personne Ses collègues étaient partis, certains comme Cheshire et Fyodor avaient rit. D'autres comme Byaku étaient restés totalement neutre... mais maintenant ils avaient rejoint leurs voitures.

**"- Merci Kagaho."**

**- Asmi...? **

**"- Nous allons enfin pouvoir partir... tous ensemble..."**

**- Ouais...mais... mais... p'tain... c'est pas juste bordel.**

Le fantôme apparut devant lui. Cependant, il était translucide. On avait du mal à le distinguer et quand Kagaho voulu lui prendre la main, il ne rencontra que le vide. Les larmes tombèrent de ses joues, sans qu'il ne réussisse à les contrôler.

**- J'peux plus te toucher... **

**"- Oui... c'est normal... mon âme à commencé à s'évaporer... il ne me reste que quelques secondes."**

**- Alors... vous allez vraiment... mourir? **

**"- Nous le sommes déjà... mais grâce à vous... nous allons connaître le repos."**

**- C'est trop injuste... **

**"- Le monde est injuste... Kagaho... Protège... Deutéros..."**

**- Ouais!.. J'le ferais...**

**- NON! **

Le jeune homme se tourna d'un coup. Le bleuté était là, en pleurs, le souffle court. Il se précipita et tenta de prendre le blond dans ses bras. Sans succès. Il tomba à genoux, frappant le sol du poing.

**- Me... laisses pas... Asmi... j'ai besoin de toi. **

**"- ... C'est fini Deutéros... c'est fini... depuis bien longtemps déjà."**

**- Mais.. non! Asmita...je t'aime. **

**"- Moi aussi Deutéros... je n'aime que toi... il est l'heure."**

**- ASMITA! **

**"- Je t'aime mon beau bleuté... je t'aime... même après... que la mort nous est séparé... soit heureux... pour notre amour.. vie... Adieu."**

Le blond sourit, puis il disparu dans un soupir.

**- Asmi...ta... **

Les deux hommes restèrent là immobile. Jusqu'à ce que Kagaho ne vienne passer une main, sur l'épaule du bleuté. Doucement, il s'agenouilla, et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il le serra, maladroitement. Tandis que Deutéros s'accrocha à lui, comme on s'accroche à une bouée en pleine mer... Comme ci cette bouée pourrait nous sauver la vie. Il continuait de pleurer, même blottit dans les bras de Kagaho. Il continuait de pleurer, alors que l'hôpital abandonné, brûlait, se tordait, s'affaissait sur lui même. Ils étaient là, collés l'un contre l'autre. Serrés, réunis dans leur douleur, bien qu'elle soit différé pour chacun d'eux. Ils étaient là, bien vivants.

Et ils restèrent là, pendant tout le brasier, sans oser bouger. Sans qu'aucun n'arrive à se détacher de l'autre. Ils restèrent, tête contre tête. Coeur contre coeur.

Ils restèrent, tout deux, jusqu'à ce que le feu soit éteint... Jusqu'à ce que les dernières paroles d'Asmita se gravent, au plus profond de leurs esprits.

* * *

**- Deuté!... DEUTE!**

Une chevelure bleuté sortit de sous les draps. Un bâillement non-contrôlé, échappa à notre fraîchement réveillé. Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne rencontre pour de bon les yeux de son petit-ami, une serviette autour de la taille.

**- Sérieux, t'es une vraie marmotte. Je t'es fatigué tant que ça avec nos ébats d'hier? **

Deutéros rougit légèrement, sortant des draps. Sa peau mat, entièrement dévoilé, rien ne le cachait. Il alla se coller contre l'égyptien, enserrant sa taille.

**- Ça... va faire 1 ans... **

**- Oui... j'sais. **

**- On pourra aller...? **

**- Oui.. j'avais prévu d'y aller depuis quelques jours. **

Ils restèrent collés, tandis qu'un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du métisse.

**- Tu crois... qu'il est heureux... là haut? **

**- J'ai aucun doute là-dessus... **-lança-Kagaho.** Il doit même rire de nous voir galérer avec les factures, le boulot et tout. **

Deutéros rit, amusé, avant d'embrasser son conjoint. Oui... Asmita était sûrement bien... auprès des étoiles. Et quand viendrait l'heure... lui et Kagaho le rejoindrait. Et... comme ça... ils seraient réunis, à jamais, au plus haut dans le ciel.

* * *

_Et voilà... c'est la fin... j'avoue que j'ai moi-même eu quelques larmes aux coins des yeux en écrivant cet ultime chapitre. C'est déjà fini... que c'est triste..._

_J'espère que "Shadow of Horror" vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos impressions. _


End file.
